


A First Kiss

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, First Kiss, M/M, Stan O' War, homophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: Stan and Ford ask their parents if they can invite Bella and Fiddleford over for Thanksgiving. Surprisingly, they (and by they, it's really their ma) agree, glad to meet Stan's girlfriend and Ford's... friend.But Ford gets taken over by the Gay™.





	A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm very proud of this one-shot here. I'm in love with Fiddauthor, and them being cute little gays together absolutely melts my heart.

The two of them walked silently towards the beach. It was getting colder out as the days wore by. The two young nerds both had their hands buried in their jacket pockets, scared to do anything quite yet.

"Ok, we're out of view," Ford murmured, turning around to glance back at the pawn shop. Fiddleford reached a hand out to take Ford's, slipping his five fingers between Ford's six.

"Ah've really missed ya," Fiddleford said softly, smiling over at Ford.

"And I've missed you," Ford grinned back, his cheeks stained a light red (whether that was from the chilly fall air or him holding hands with the freaking _boyfriend_ he still couldn't believe he had, he wasn't sure).

"'T's a shame we can't be together all the time," Fiddleford said softly, running his thumb over Ford's hand. "Why'd life gotta be so cruel and put my boyfriend all the way 'cross the country, in a homophobic family?"

"I suppose it might be to test our love," Ford shrugged.

"What do ye mean by that?" Fiddleford asked, looking at Ford.

"I mean, the long distance," he began to explain. "If we're still boyfriends, with such a distance and hateful parents, then we must really love each other, right?"

"Yeah..." Fiddleford nodded in agreement, smiling softly. "That sounds good."

The two of them reached the beach, a comfortable silence falling between them as they walked along the shore. The wind from the ocean blew harsh against them, making their hair whip around themselves. Ford led Fiddleford towards the Stan O' War, a boat he and Stan had found when they were eight.

"Is this that boat ye guys were tellin' us about?" Fiddleford asked, looking at the name painted on the side.

"Mm-hm," Ford nodded.

He found the entrance to the hull, pulling Fiddleford inside and sheltering both of them from the harsh winds. Ford and Fiddleford looked at each other before breaking out in giggles at their wind-whipped appearances.

"You've got a little..." Ford reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Fiddleford's ear. The two boys sat like that for a while, staring at and taking in each other's faces. Ford saw that Fiddleford's nose was red from the cold, and darn him to heck if Fiddleford wasn't adorable.

Slowly Ford's gaze dropped from his boyfriend's nose to his lips. Every part of Fiddleford's face screamed adorable, but nothing was more attractive right then than his lips. Ford blushed, noticed his lips were dry from the wind, and licked them.

Fiddleford was watching Ford's every move, which wasn't much except his eyes and mouth. Those deep brown chocolate eyes that matched his hair. God, if only Fiddleford didn't get lost in them so easily. He barely noticed Ford's eyes moving to Fiddleford's own lips, and the older nerd blushed slightly when Ford licked his lips.

Ford slowly leaned in towards Fiddleford, the action hardly registering in his own mind. All he could focus on was Fiddleford's lips, and he swear he could hear fireworks when his own lips landed on Fiddleford's.

And _God_ , it was amazing.

Fiddleford froze for a second, and for that second, Ford feared he had done something wrong, overstepped some boundary, but then his boyfriend began to kiss back. The kiss lasted all of ten seconds before the two boys broke apart, red and flustered.

"That was..." Fiddleford gulped, trying to find the right word.

"Amazing..." Ford breathed.

"Yeah," Fiddleford nodded in agreement. "Amazin'."

"That was... actually, that was my first kiss," Ford admitted.

"Mine too," Fiddleford grinned sheepishly. The two of them sat in silence for a minute before pressing another, shorter kiss together. They rested their foreheads together, the other's breath fogging up their glasses slightly.

"I love you, Fiddleford," Ford whispered into the space between them.

"I love you too, Stanford," Fiddleford whispered back. 


End file.
